Attempts have been made to implement automated control systems for various types of physical systems having inputs or other control elements that the control system can manipulate in an attempt to provide desired output or other behavior of the physical systems—one example of such automated control is to manage operations of a battery that is discharging electrical power to support a load and/or is charging using electrical power from a source, while uncertainty exists about an internal temperature and/or chemical state of the battery, and potentially with ongoing changes in load, source and/or internal state of the battery. Such automated control systems have used various types of architectures and underlying computing technologies to attempt to implement such functionality.
However, various difficulties exist with existing automated control systems for battery systems, including with respect to managing uncertainty in a current state of a system being controlled and in how different types of inputs will affect operation of the automated control systems.